


The Letter

by penumbra_LXVIII



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jail, Letter, S2E2, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra_LXVIII/pseuds/penumbra_LXVIII
Summary: Ross is arrested for encouraging wrecking and inciting a riot. On his last night before the trial, he writes a letter to Demelza...





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to the lovely @PoldarkArgentina for her help with my English. :) xx

My most beloved wife Demelza:

The trial is tomorrow and everything is against me. 

This afternoon George has come to see me to shake my hand, to offer me a vile agreement. I have rejected it, forgive me! I wouldn´t be able to look at myself in the mirror again without fighting for our friends, for what I think is right, leaving them at the mercy of men like him. I know that in spite of everything you will not be surprised by my decision and that you would not have wanted it was otherwise, even knowing that you could lose me. I know it, because nobody in this world knows me like you. Not even myself.

I had put in your name the few possessions I own. Our faithful friend Pascoe will help you, although I'm sure you'll go on, because you were always a strong woman and immune to discouragement. Remember that you are a Poldark whatever people say.

Yes, I know you will say that I promised to return, but I cannot and I don´t want to kid myself. Maybe we´ll never see each other again and these may be the last words that I write to you. There are so many things I wish to tell you...!

In the loneliness of this prison, my thoughts fly to those happy days on the beach. I remember every kiss, every laugh, the fascinating green of your eyes, your voice calling my name and the aroma of your hair shining in the sun. In my memory, I keep each and every one of the moments we have lived together since that morning when I found you and where, for once in my life, luck was on my side. Yes, we have been fortunate, Demelza. We have known true love, a more perfect union between two people. That´s something no one can ever take away from us. And you also gave me what I most loved in this world. You gave me the greatest gift. You gave me Julia.

I want you to know that the years that we´ve spent together have been the happiest of my life, and if ever my behavior or my words made you doubt my love for you, blame it on my clumsiness, because my feelings were always as deep as the sea of Cornwall that we contemplated so many times together.

The day is dawning. The time is near. I feel strangely serene, with a clear conscience and my heart full of love. What more could a man ask for? I accept my destiny without fear. If death awaits me, your memory will give me courage. And when the final moment arrives, I´ll close my eyes to see your face and with my last breath I´ll whisper your name.

 

Always yours, 

 

Ross


End file.
